backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Polka Palace Party
Polka Palace Party is an episode of The Backyardigans ''from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Sherman *Herman *Wormans *Old Paint *Harvey *Pal Recap Tyrone is in the backyard, on his porch, carrying a tuba. He sings ''Tuba Polka. He introduces himself to the viewer as Cowboy Tyrone. He holds up his tuba and Sherman the Worman bounces out of it. Tyrone introduces Sherman to the viewer, and explains that it is Sherman's brother Herman's birthday, and he is going to Cheyenne, Wyoming to give Herman a surprise party in the polka palace. The backyard transforms into a sandy western landscape. Tyrone walks until he comes to a canyon. A cowgirl in a white hat carrying a clarinet is hanging from a branch sticking out of the canyon. Tyrone runs under her and she falls into his tuba. The cowgirl gets out and introduces herself as Cowgirl Uniqua, a clarinet player. Tyrone asks Uniqua if she would like to play the polka at the polka palace, and Uniqua replies by telling him that her favorite music is the polka. She tells him she will play her clarinet while singing The Clarinet. ''The two come to a horse stable. The three horses in the stable, Pal, Old Paint, and Harvey, do not listen to their owner telling them it is feeding time. Tyrone and Uniqua tell the horses' owner, Cowboy Pablo, that they will assist him. The three sing ''Feeding Time as the horses go to their meals and begin eating. Pablo thanks Uniqua and Tyrone. Tyrone asks Pablo if he would like to play the polka with Uniqua and him at the polka palace, and Pablo tells him that he will. They come to a stream. They see Austin playing the drums on a raft, floating on the stream. They yell to Austin, asking if he could give them a ride, but Austin cannot hear them over the loud sounds he is making on the drums. They yell even louder and get Austin's attention. He invites them on to the raft. Tyrone asks Austin if he would like to play the polka at the polka palace party, and Austin says he will. They sing Oh My Sherman until they come to the start of a waterfall. Sherman's brother, Herman, enters. Everyone yells "Surprise!". The band begins playing. Herman is excited. Tyrone's stomach growls. Pablo asks if the sound was her tuba. Tyrone tells him that it was just her stomach and invites everyone to her house for strawberries. The polka palace transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They run into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts "Yip, yip, yip, yip!". Tyrone tells the others to jump off of the raft and on to the land on the count of three while putting Sherman in his cowboy hat. He counts to three and they all jump. The instruments are left behind and fall down the river. The instrument players are disappointed and walk to the polka palace. When they enter the palace, they see many Wormans. They also see their instruments on the stage. They run up to the stage. Video Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Cowgirl Uniqua) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Cowboy Pablo) *Sean Curley as Singing Voice Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Cowboy Tyrone) *Corwin C. Tuggles as Singing Voice Tyrone *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Cowboy Austin) *Thomas Sharkey as Singing Voice Austin See also *Tuba Polka *Got To Love the Clarinet *Feeding Time *Oh My Sherman *Dancin' A Worman Polka *Cheyenne Polka Palace *Polka Palace Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Centered on Tyrone